Jane the Killer vs Ticci-Toby
Jane the Killer vs Ticci-Toby is the 5th Installment in Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta, It Features a Girl that wanted Revenge on Jeff because he Killed her Parents, Jane the Killer against a Kid that Goes Insane all because of His Sister's Death, Ticci-Toby Cast *Jane the Killer (video) - Catie Wayne *Jane the Killer (voice) - KittenReadsHorror *Jane the Killer's location - Dark Alley *Ticci-Toby (video) - Nice Peter *Ticci-Toby (voice) - Nathan Provost *Ticci-Toby's location - Slender's Woods *Instrumental Beat - Work Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! Jane the Killer vs.... Ticci-Toby COMMENCE! Battle Jane the Killer Dearest Toby, I think you already know me. In this rap, you'll be groaning as your twitching gets droning. I don't mean to boast, but I'm the big deal. I make my victims painfully squeal as I rock a black dress and heels. I've seen your work, and it breaks my heart That people liked you despite the fact you tore your family apart. I'm a part of the classics, on the hunt for revenge. Have a knife in your chest so I can have your father avenged! Ticci-Toby Better slow it down and back it up. Yeah, I'm Toby. And I'll chop you up so fast, you'll think I'm a shinobi. You say that you're a total winner? A shining black star? It's amazing how an injected drug would get you that far. You may have more fame, But you're colder than rain. Shank my chest? Bitch please. I c-c-can't even feel pain! I ain't exactly coming under fire. It's more of a sauna. That and you're the ho of a mad dog, high on stolen mari juana. Jane the Killer Well, you're a faux Michael Myers, expect more of a problem child. The only reason you killed your dad was because you snapped and got wild. I defend the innocent, promote perfume and drinks. You're at the loss of words, retard. Shows how much you think. No matter how much blood you or your girlfriend shed, In the end, I'll have her and you join Jeff's deathbed. You're just bark and no bite. I'm Everlasting, making it rough. Just Don't Go to Sleep since you won't wake up! Ticci-Toby Sorry, what was that last bit? Your disses bored me. Bring Clocky into this again, and I'll make things gory! I'm bark and no bite? Well, you're viciousness is so evasive. You're a promotional stunt when your kills weren't creative. Don't call me retarded. It's misunderstood. I may not be Mr. Rogers, but you've stepped into my neighborhood. I'll make you eat your words like a waffle and drink your disses in a cup. Out comes my hatchets since like Clocky says, your time is up! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap D-D-D-Duels of Creepy--*cracks and spins around*--pasta! (Yours truly, Jane Richardson the Killer) Category:Season 1 Category:Jane the Killer vs Ticci-Toby Category:Catie Wayne Category:KittenReadsHorror Category:Nice Peter Category:Nathan Provost